


Not Once

by ImagineShannons



Series: Single Chapter Works [5]
Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineShannons/pseuds/ImagineShannons





	Not Once

Of all of the times I imagined who might be behind all of the cameras and the microphones not once did I reach the truth. I thought maybe it might just be some power hungry idiot that gets a kick out of making my life hard. Not once did my mind conjure up the image of a family sitting in front of a television screen, watching the slow progression of my pressured life. Not once did i think how they would call in and vote for my next life obstacle or how they would place bets on how quickly I would crack under the thumb of the supposed 'big brother'. But what happens when the lights fade, when my life becomes unworthy of their entertainment. Then would my life finally be my own. Free. But far too late. I would be a broken and empty shell by the time they were done. Not once did my thoughts go to the poor, innocent person would be the next victim of the audiences spot light. Not once did I think some one could be that cruel. Not once.


End file.
